


Languid

by teaandhunni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Submission, anyways prompto is pining and noctis is not that oblivious, hell yeah lads, semi clothed??? I guess??? Yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: Prompto can't sleep with Noctis breathing so close to him.





	

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Something twisted and tugged at him in the pit of his stomach. Something like guilt and shame. He couldn’t be bothered with it though, as he made his way to the tiny hotel bathroom and latched the door as softly as possible. He flicked the light on and drew in a shaky breath. Laid before him was Noctis’ glove, thick with leather and bound by two straps around the wrist.

Prompto tried to gather himself and grasp the situation, though his needing was rather incessant. It was all because of Noctis. The prince had fallen asleep in the bed next to him, his form soft and relaxed into the slope of the mattress. Prompto listened to his breathing a while, though his own breaths were strained and shallow in his lungs. He’d stared up at the ceiling for god knows how long, trying to think about anything but the boy next to him and the curve of his waist as he lie on his side.

The effort was fruitless, and Prompto felt his heart pounding in his ears. Normally he wasn’t this high-strung, and was able to keep it cool and casual. It was hard though, on these quiet nights when Noctis was breathing right beside his ear and making the smallest contented sounds in his sleep. Prompto was beginning to lose it. Then, he had decided, he needed to make an escape. When he slipped out of bed he’d barely noticed it, but Noctis’ glove was resting on the bedside table. Barely illuminated in pale moonlight, Prompto managed to identify it and snagged it in his haste.

Now, here he was, standing in the bathroom in little more than sweats and a tanktop. With the prince’s signature glove on the sink counter. God, what an idiot. He’d always had it bad for the prince, but kept himself in check for both their sakes. He ran two fingers over the material of the glove, feeling the worn and supple leather beneath his hand. It was almost as if it ghosted with warmth.

He wanted to put it on.

Prompto took the heavy glove in hand and slipped it on, sporting it on his left arm. It felt nice, like he was holding hands with Noctis. For some reason, that chaste thought made him blush. He wondered how Noctis’ hand would feel under the glove. Would his hand be soft and unmarred, or calloused and rough with training?

Prompto skirted his hands along his waistband, teasing the soft skin at his hips before slipping his hand into his pants. He palmed himself through his boxers, uttering a gasp just loud enough to be audible. He was already half hard with anticipation, and felt his mind race with thoughts of Noctis. He situated himself on the bathroom floor, leaning his back against the tub and pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He knew he shouldn’t do this. He knew he needed to stop, but he didn’t know that he’d have an opportunity like this again.

He pressed the glove to his mouth and worked himself up with his right hand. The leather pressed to his lips and Prompto smelled Noctis’ scent of iron and earth. It was mellow, but he had always noticed it. His breath caught in his throat and he pumped a bit faster. Every time Noctis walked by or lingered at his side, Prompto was taken aback by that familiar scent. He wanted so badly to be engulfed in it.

He slid the glove from his mouth to his stomach, reaching under his nightshirt and teasing at his skin. He wondered how Noctis would handle him. He pressed harder, gripping his waist and petting at his hip. He suppressed a moan as he imagined how it might sound if Noctis had said “good boy,” or “you’re doing so well,”. Prompto bit his lip, his face completely red as he stroked himself.

Just as suddenly as he had shut his eyes, he heard the bathroom door creak open. In the doorway stood his prince, dressed down to his boxers and a tshirt. He snapped to attention, realizing immediately how incriminating this scene was.

“Prompt,” Noctis groaned in a low, sleep-coated voice. The blonde could only raise his head, his eyebrows worried and his hands frozen.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” The prince stooped down in front of him, sitting on his knees. Prompto was slumped against the bathtub, pants down and flustered. His forehead was slick with sweat and his hair was mussed with restlessness.

“N-Noct! It’s not—this—I” He stammered, “I’m sorry! Are you mad?”

Noctis paused a moment, as if he were considering this.

“Yes. You left me alone and took my glove without permission.” He drawled sleepily, gesturing to Prompto’s hand that tried sheepishly to cover his arousal.

“I’m sorry—I’ll,”

Before he could finish, Noctis had hoisted him off the bathroom floor, leaving his clothes behind in a heap. Prompto made small noises of surprise but did not protest as his prince took him back into the other room. The bathroom light streamed into the bedroom, giving off a faint yellow glow.

“Give me that,” Noctis gestured to his glove on Prompto’s arm.

“Oh, right. I’m really sorry,” Prompto abashedly removed the armpiece, handing it to Noctis. He was still hard, which made the situation even more uncomfortable.

 Noctis lead him to the bed, pushing on his upper back to lean him over the mattress.

“Noct?” Prompto whispered, his cheek pushed into the blankets.

He was met with a “hush” sound, and did as he was told. It didn’t take much word from Noctis to shut him up.

“Why’d you take this?” Noctis brushed his gloved hand over Prompto’s stomach, causing it to curl and contract. Prompto couldn’t do much more than heave a shuddering sigh.

“Were you thinking of me?” He slid both hands down Prompto’s thighs, feeling him tremble slightly under the touch.

“Noctis,” Prompto breathed, his heart hammering at his ribcage.

“Shh,” The prince rasped, his breath coasting over Prompto’s back as he leaned over and stroked his cock.

“If you wanted me to do this, you should’ve asked me,” he coaxed Prompto along, pumping him to his full length. Prompto moaned and shuddered beneath him, his knees threatening to buckle.

He made sounds of agreement, soft “mm”s and he canted his hips back to meet with Noctis.

“I’m going to have to punish you, you know.” Noctis said lowly, his strokes leaving Prompto altogether.

Prompto stammered and gave a small whine, eagerly grinding back into Noctis’ cock behind him. The prince stepped back, leaving Prompto face down and panting into the blankets.

A leather-clad hand rested on his ass, gently smoothing over the surface as Prompto waited, falling silent. Prompto knew his wrongdoings, but he never suspected Noctis would play along and then stop altogether. The idea seemed too cruel.

With a loud smack, Noctis’ hand lashed Prompto’s ass. He cried out, a mixture of surprise and newfound pleasure. It stung, and Prompto was sure the spot would be red.

A moment passed, and he felt Noctis reel back again, spanking his ass harder this time. Prompto’s dick bobbed up against his stomach, dripping already.

“Noct,” Prompto huffed desperately. The feeling was indescribable.

“Cum for me, baby,” The prince said, his voice laced with sultriness.

Prompto’s dick twitched and he nearly came from that alone. He moaned and drooled into the covers, his asscheeks flushed pink with handprints. He felt the leather and skin connect with his once more, and it nearly sent him over the edge.

“Noct…Noct,” Prompto moaned desperately, his legs shaking with how badly he needed to cum.

“That’s it,” Noctis leaned over and kissed Prompto’s back, pumping his dick and enjoying the way it pulsed in his hand. “Good boy.”

And with that Prompto released into Noctis’ hand, a soft cry bubbling up through his chest as he shuddered and bucked his hips.

He fell to the floor, breathing erratically and slumping onto the bedframe. He looked up and caught a glimpse of Noctis lapping cum from his palm, glove and all.

“N-Noct! You don’t have to—“

“Shh, it’s fine.” Noctis licked his lips and smirked down at the other. “I know I don’t have to.”

“Wh—dude!” Prompto pulled himself up onto the bed, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Noctis tossed his glove to the floor with a soft thud, joining Prompto on the bed. Prompto caught himself staring.

“What, you want a picture or something?” He teased, lacing their fingers together.

“Of you, your sleepyheadedness? Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask where Ignis and Gladio are man idk but I hope you enjoyed!! glove kink is where it's at


End file.
